


Apricot and Citrus: Defenders of the South

by MinibossGapsule



Category: Furry (Fandom), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibossGapsule/pseuds/MinibossGapsule
Summary: Apricot and Citrus are best friends forever. Have been for 10 years. Life was going smoothly for them. But after a sudden attack from Dr. Eggman, their lives were flipped, turned upside down. They've been thrust into a world of war and must fight to survive. Our heroes must join the Resistance and fight against Eggman to defend their island, and their world! Find out more in Defenders of the South! (hiatus/not gonna finish)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Just Another Day

It was a wonderful Friday morning on South Island, and most citizens were on their way to work or school. The capital, South City, was bustling. The tall office buildings are steadily being filled with occupants and the small houses with fathers and mothers saying goodbye to their children going to school. Everyone was awake and ready for yet another amazing day on their beautiful island. Everyone except Apricot and Citrus, of course. It was 9:00 AM, and neither of them had awoken yet. Their house was calm, with just the noises of city life outside disturbing the peace. Inside one of the bedrooms lay a young female fox, named Citrus. As she slept peacefully, her pajama-clad chest rose and fell. Just then, her alarm went off. It rang for a while until finally Citrus heaved herself out of bed and turned it off. She stretched her orange furry arms and yawned a bit. Her sharp teeth glistened in the sunlight. Rubbing her eyes, she looked out of her window. The city was already wide awake, and it was rush hour. Walking over to the window, she stopped in front of the mirror. She was pretty short but fit. Slightly muscular arms, medium-sized chest area, curvy hips, and thick legs. All covered in soft light-orange fur. But this morning, her fur was a complete mess and she had bags under her eyes.

"Ugh, I look terrible! What happened?" she asked herself while inspecting the rest of her body.

Her best friend/roommate Apricot was in the bedroom across from hers, but he was still asleep. Since Apricot and Citrus had moved away from their parents, they had no choice but to buy a house together. They've been living in this new house for a year now and had some scientific equipment installed in the basement. Citrus twitched her ear trying to make out any noises from her friend's room, but unfortunately, all she heard was soft snoring.

"Aw man, he's still asleep. I guess I'll make us some breakfast. What a wonderful day it'll be!"

Citrus jumped out of her bed and crept out of her bedroom. The hallway was quiet. Citrus looked at the framed images of her various adventures hanging on the wall and smiled, remembering those fun times. She headed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Her tail wagged a little bit as she looked at all the scrumptious food.

"Mmm. I wonder what to eat this morning…"

Citrus stuck her whole head into the refrigerator, in search of a decent meal. After a while, though, she had gathered some food and began to eat. By this time, she had gotten worried about Apricot. He hadn't gotten up yet, and today he had a very important meeting to attend.

"Why isn't he getting up? I don't want to upset him, but I gotta wake him up. Hehe, maybe a kiss might do the trick!"

Citrus stood up and walked down the hallway to Apricot's room. The door was open a little bit, so she peeked inside. She was normally not allowed in his room, so this was a rare opportunity.

"Hey, Ap. Wake up. You're late for your meeting."

She crept closer to his sleeping body. Moving her face closer to his, she prepared to take her chance.

"This'll definitely wake him up."

She climbed on top of the sleeping fox and lowered herself. As she was right about to plant her kiss, Apricot woke with a start. His beautiful emerald green eyes blinked several times as he collected his bearings. He also had orange fur, albeit darker than Citrus.

"Huh, what? I'm up!"

His eyes met with Citrus' eyes and they locked.

"Well then, this is awkward. I thought I'd be the one to start it."

Apricot said. He smiled and blushed. "Wait, what're you doing in here?"

"Ah, nothin'. I was just trying to wake you up. You're late for your meeting!"

Apricot looked at his clock. It read 9:30 AM. Apricot's eyes widened as he got out of bed. Quickly, he began taking off his pajamas. Then he stopped midway.

"Wait a minute. Citrus, I'm gonna need you to get out."

He pointed her out the door, and she walked out slowly. She closed the door and went back into the dining room.

"Meh, I'll get another chance later. But for now, I'm gonna have me some breakfast!"

She ate her food cheerily, all the while Apricot went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. Some of his fur was messed up in the night, and his teeth needed brushing. He grabbed his toothbrush and got to work. While brushing his teeth, he thought of the day ahead. Would the people he was meeting accept his offer? Would they be friendly, or even nice to talk to? He'll just have to deal with it later. After brushing his teeth, Apricot took a nice shower. The hot water flowing across his skin and through his fur felt really good. Steam rose from the water, and Apricot could relax. Apricot was in there for ten minutes, just enjoying the heat. Finally, he stepped out and dried off. Citrus was in the living room watching TV.

"Oh, hey Citrus. What're you up to?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just-WOAH!" Apricot was shocked.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"You're only wearing a towel! Go and get some clothes on!" she complained.

Apricot looked down, and yes indeed, he only had a towel to cover his manhood. He blushed and ran back into his room and grabbed some clothes. He chose his usual outfit: a dark purple cropped leather jacket, beige cargo shorts, and some running sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm lookin' pretty good. Now, what time is it?"

Looking at the clock, he was surprised. It was almost 10:00 in the morning.

"I'm super late! I gotta go now, Citrus! See ya!"

He yelled as he grabbed an attache case and ran out the door.

"I wonder what he's got to do today…" Citrus thought to himself as she continued to watch TV.

Apricot ran down the street, dodging people walking along, and steadily making his way to the meetup location. He kept looking at his watch, and every time it got later and later.


	2. Apricot's Chance of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apricot the Fox has approached the Resistance with the perfect plan to infiltrate Dr. Eggman's base! But when a sudden threat endangers everyone's lives, what can Apricot do to save everyone?

Finally, he skidded to a stop in front of the designated building. There was a receptionist at the front desk, diligently typing away at her computer.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm here for the Resistance meeting."

The receptionist looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no such meeting going on here. Can I help you with anything else?"

Apricot was confused. Then it hit him.

"I'm just trying to believe in myself and experience some endless possibilities."

The receptionist smiled.

"Right this way, sir. Follow me."

The woman got up from her seat and walked to a set of elevators in a separate hallway. She pointed to an elevator.

"When you get into the elevator, press the 1, 9, and 6 buttons altogether. It'll take you to the floor you need to go to. Have a nice day."

The receptionist winked before walking back to her desk. Apricot shrugged and pressed the call button for the elevator. Soon enough, it arrived. Once inside, he followed the woman's instructions and the elevator lurched downward. It seemed to go down several floors. Finally, it stopped moving and the doors opened. He was greeted by the faces of heroes whom he has only heard of and seen on TV. None other than the Resistance. The first person to walk up to him was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey, welcome to the team! I'm Sonic, as you know, and these are all my friends! We're happy to have ya!"

Sonic extended his gloved hand for a handshake. Apricot grabbed it and shook firmly.

"It's great to finally meet you, Sonic sir. I'm honored to be in the presence of such great heroes!" he said.

"No need to call me sir! You can just call me Sonic. Now, we have things to attend to, so why don't you take a seat and we may begin?"

Apricot quickly found a seat around the table and set his attache case on the floor next to him. There was a presentation on the message board, and everyone was paying attention. Yet another hero stood up and began to present. It was Miles Prower, better known as Tails. He had a pointing stick in his hand.

"Okay, everybody! This map designates everything we currently know about Eggman's lair. Our task is to find any potential infiltration spots! I was thinking that there might be an access point underground, but our scouts say that there's a really low chance. So, we can't do that. Anybody has any suggestions?"

The whole room was silent. None of the other heroes had any ideas whatsoever.

"Ok, it's my chance. I can do this." Apricot thought to himself. He picked up his attache case and set it on the table. Then he raised his hand in the air. "Uh, I think I have an idea!"

Tails looked at him, surprised.

"Really? You do? Well, come on up! Let's see what you've got for us."

Apricot stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the room. He opened his case and grabbed papers out of it. Setting them on the table in front of the two nearest people, he began to explain.

"Um, I've got a plan on how to infiltrate Eggman's base. A few weeks ago as I was flying my plane, I passed over a suspicious-looking factory. According to reports, it's been abandoned for years. But, little do they know, I X-rayed the building, and it turns out that it contains an access point to Eggman's base. It's an underground tunnel. So, I'm thinking that we do a full-frontal assault from there! Eggman won't know what hit him."

Apricot wrapped up his little statement and sat back down. Tails was shocked.

"Wow, rookie! You sure have done your homework! What's your name, by the way?"he asked.

"I'm Apricot. Apricot the Fox."

Sonic stood up and inspected the map of the base.

"I can't believe that we've never seen the tunnel before! Ok, team! I got a plan. In three days, we'll send a recon team to the base. I appoint Tails, Silver, and Shadow. They'll come along with me. Rookie, you stay here and we'll teach you the ropes. Everybody got that?"

The Resistance responded with a resounding 'yes sir!' Everybody got out of their seats and began to go home. Apricot was preparing to head out, but Sonic stopped him. "Hey, that was good work you just did. Keep it up, and we'll have to drop that Rookie nickname."

Sonic gave Apricot a thumbs up and left. Tails flew past and fist-bumped him as well. By this time, it was just past noon. Apricot was getting hungry, so right after he left the Resistance Base, he went to grab a bite to eat. He also bought Citrus a snack as well. Eating his burger while walking home, it gave him a chance to think.

"Wow, Sonic is impressed with my research! I can't wait to see the Resistance in action! Although I wonder if this would be too hard for me? Ah, no matter. I can hold my own." he thought to himself.

Soon enough, Apricot had reached his home. As he opened the door, Citrus greeted him with a hug.

"I missed you, Apricot. Where'd you go?"

Still hugging him, Citrus looked into Apricot's emerald green eyes. Apricot looked into her eyes, and for a moment, there was a spark. Suddenly, Apricot broke the embrace.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just another one of my nerd groups! Hahaha…"

Apricot managed to escape his best friend's grasp and went down to the basement.

"I know when you're lying to me, Ap! Why can't you just tell me?"

The question was met with silence.

"Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough. Why's he have to be so stubborn?"

Citrus asked herself as she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She has had a huge crush on Apricot for years now. Being 17 years old, it's about time to maybe ask him on a date. What could go wrong? After all, they had been best friends for over 7 years. While Citrus was using her computer, Apricot was down in his workshop, attending to a project he'd been working on for months now. It was a sword that he named the Braveheart Sword. About a year prior, a meteorite came down from the sky, and struck the ground about 5 miles outside of South City. No one, not even the Mobian Space Program knew where it came from. It was determined that this meteorite was made of foreign material called Katchintite. It was the strongest metal known to Mobius. So, Apricot managed to find the crash site. It was swarmed with police and SWAT teams. Several scientists were also there. Somehow, Apricot swiped a piece of the Katchintite for himself, and took it home. Once there, he began crafting a sword for himself. Currently, he was almost done. A few hours passed by, and the sky was beginning to darken. It was 7:30 in the evening. After months of work, the Braveheart Sword was finally complete!

"Yes! It's done! Finally!"

he yelled. Holding up the sword, he was able to appreciate its design. Its blade was four feet long, its hilt was red, and the scabbard was dark red with a blue tip. He placed the sword to the side and leaned back in his chair.

"That was a lot of work. I think I deserve a break." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

LATER…

Apricot was still fast asleep, and Citrus was in her bedroom. The day was coming to a close, and the night was fast approaching. Suddenly, a call came in on Apricot's phone. He woke with a start. Answering the phone, he tried to collect himself.

"Huh? Um, this is Apricot speaking, who's this?"

The person on the other end spoke softly.

"Hey, this is Tails. I think we have a problem. Come to the base!"

Apricot's eyes widened as he rushed up the stairs to the first floor. He peeked into Citrus' bedroom. She was in her bed, sleeping. So, Apricot snuck into her room, making as little noise as possible. Crouching next to her bed, he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see ya later, Citrus."

Then, he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. Little did he know, but Citrus had been awake the whole time, and she was quite surprised. She blushed a little and went back to sleep. Out in the hallway, however, Apricot was preparing for a dangerous situation. He strapped his sword around his waist, attached to a belt. Putting on his jacket, he found the rest of his battle equipment. Short black gloves, and white boots with golden tips. He yanked the front door open and ran out, headed straight for the Resistance Base. This time, however, he rode his bicycle. Speeding down the street, weaving cars, he looked up into the sky. Stars were beginning to poke their shiny selves out from behind the clouds. It was a good night. Soon enough, Apricot pulled up in front of the Resistance building. After tying his bike to a pole with his chain, he ran inside. There was a different receptionist at the desk this time, but Apricot didn't need to ask the receptionist for access to the base. He already knew the password. Pressing the 1, 9, and 6 buttons altogether, the elevator went down once again. The doors opened to a scene of chaos. People were panicking, running everywhere. Tails was in the center of it all, trying to calm everyone down, but to no avail.

"Hey, Tails! I'm here!"

Apricot shouted across the room. The young fox breathed a sigh of relief. Flying towards Apricot, his fatigue was able to be seen. Dark bags under his sparkling blue eyes, and his gloves were dirty and worn.

"Oh thank Chaos you're here! We have a huge problem! Come and see!"

Tails led Apricot to a huge computer bank. On one monitor was a large map, with a traveling dot.

"You see that dot? That's a whole fleet of Eggman's nuclear missiles! He'll kill us all!"

Tails flailed his arms in the air.

"What'd you call me here for? I'm just a rookie!"

Apricot asked.

"I know that you just joined us, but we need everyone available! I just called Shadow and Silver, and they're on their way. But, if I were you, I'd start calling friends and family. The chances of success are low."

Tails said. Apricot stared at the red dot on the screen. It was quickly approaching South City, ready to decimate the capital. None of its citizens knew what was coming to them, none of them knew of their possible grisly demise. But Apricot couldn't let that happen. Not like this.

"Tails, where's Sonic? I need to talk to him."

Tails pressed a few buttons on his wristwatch and waited a few seconds. A small picture appeared on the screen. It was Sonic.

"Sonic! We have an emergency! Come down to the Base quickly! We need you!"

Tails said. Sonic was busy stuffing his face at the moment, but when he heard the urgent news, he gulped down the last bit of chili dog and zoomed away. He was there in two seconds. "What's happening here? What'd you need me for, Tails?" Apricot didn't even give Tails a chance to speak.

"Sonic, I need something from you. Do you know where the Chaos Emeralds are? We might need 'em." Sonic was shocked.

"What? The Chaos Emeralds? What for?"

"No time to explain! Got 'em or not?"

Apricot asked. Sonic ran over to a section of the wall with a number pad on it, and input a code. The wall slid open, revealing a small pedestal with six pillars surrounding it. On this middle pedestal stood the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald, and on each surrounding pillar stood the Grey, Green, Purple, Light Blue, Red, and Yellow Emeralds. Sonic grabbed all of them and arranged them on the floor in a hexagonal pattern. Suddenly, Shadow and Silver exited the elevator. Sonic quickly filled them in on the situation.

"We're just setting up the Chaos Emeralds now, wanna join?"

Sonic asked. Shadow cracked his knuckles.

"Heh. It's been a while since I've had to use these Emeralds. Better time than ever!"

Shadow stepped into the circle.

"How about you, Silver? We could use a good man." Sonic said.

Silver stepped into the circle as well, followed by Tails.

"Hey, rookie? Wanna come? It'll be fine." Tails said.

Apricot was shy but mustered up the courage to step into the Chaos Circle. The Emeralds hovered in the air and began to spin around. Finally, as our group of heroes absorbed the power of Chaos, the Emeralds disappeared from sight, and everyone's Super forms flashed into full brilliance.


End file.
